In order to be able to restore colors in pictures of a film, a color look-up table is recorded on the film. The color look-up table is typically recorded on the film, for example, in 21 levels. The value of each level is recorded on a picture of the film. After the pictures that contain the color look-up table are scanned, a scanner, computer, or other devices restore the colors of the pictures in the film based on the color look-up table.
The above-described color look-up table, however, has the drawback that when a film is in need of restoration, 21 levels do not provide sufficient resolution to accurately restore the film. Increasing the amount of levels recorded on the film, however, directly increases the amount of space needed on the film to record the color look-up table. Additionally, there is no current method to correct geometric distortions in the film due to film degradation.
It is therefore desirable to provide a color look-up table that can provide sufficient resolution to accurately restore the film without taking-up excessive space on the film. It is further desirable to provide a color look-up table that enables geometric distortion due to film degradation to be detected and corrected.